Assassin's Creed: A Dark Future
by Novikov
Summary: Set in the distant future of our own reality, the earth is running out of resources, and governments are falling because of the chaos the situation has created. A strong, large group claiming to be Templars has taken control of america and seem to be looking for something, killing innocents to find information. A small group of friends decide to become Assassins to fight back.
1. Flashback 2030- Guns at Prom

**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction.  
It is for Assassin's Creed, and instead of it being set in the reality of Assassin's Creed, it is set in our own reality in a dark future where Earth is slowly starting to run out of resources and the world explodes into chaos because of it. Eventually America is taken over by a group claiming to be the Templars, who seem to be searching for something, and using brute force to find it. Their killing of innocent people is witnessed on a daily basis, as they attempt to gather information.  
A small group of friends who live in an ordinary suburb in New York decide to fight back as the Assassins of the situation. It is told from a first person perspective, however in later chapters the character narrating may switch between a few different ones.  
I hope you enjoy this unique form of Fanfiction.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**Flashback- 2030"**

Despite us truly acting as Assassins beginning only recently, I can remember there being one time before when I did something Assassinish.

It was back in the year 2030. I was 18, and it was a week before the senior prom at our highschool.

I was walking to my car to go home at dismissal when I overheard it.  
It was the group of kids who stood outside and smoked cigarettes at dismissal every day.

I can't recall exactly what they said, but they were planning to bring guns to the prom.

When I heard that, I didn't know what to think.

But I knew I had to take action against it.

I thought how. Then I remembered.

One day, my father showed me a game he used to play. It was called Assassin's Creed. In it, the protagonist had this knife hidden beneath his sleeve he deployed with the flick of a wrist.

That was how. I would make my own, and I would use it to kill those kids before they could do anything.

I don't know why I didn't just call the police. I probably should have done that, but my mind was full of too many other things. I don't know why this happened to me. I just had to do that. I had to make the blade and use it. My mind was driving me to do that.

It would take me years to find out what that thing in my mind driving me to do what I did was.

When I arrived home, I immediately began to work. Hours later, I had finished the base mechanism. Consisting of some slides from an old computer desk, some springs and other small parts, along with straps to fasten it to my arm, I had finished it. It wouldn't have worked without this thin, almost invisible but very strong thread I found in the garage. I set it up so two of those strings came out of the mechanism and onto a ring. Moving my finger in a certain way pulled the string, which in turn toggled the locking mechanism for the blade. When it was unlocked, the blade moved freely. I could extend the blade by pointing my arm down and opening the lock with my finger; it would then come out with gravity. Then I would move my finger again to lock the blade in its extended position.

It was difficult to build, but I had it. Now all I needed was the actual blade itself.  
I went into the kitchen and I got an old knife. The blade was nice and sharp. It would do. With some force I managed to remove the wooden handle from the blade. I then mounted it onto the system of slides and tested it. It worked.

I now had my weapon.

Then, a week later, the prom came. I had no date. Such trivial things as love didn't concern me. I wore a black suit, with the hidden blade concealed beneath the left sleeve.  
when I arrived at the school, I did not go in. I climbed up onto the roof. There were lots of handholds on the outer wall, so it was easy.

I had made sure I got there early, when nobody was there yet. I started to watch the parking lot.

It was a long time after that that I finally saw them. They parked in a truck and got out.

There were three of them. They went to the trunk and took a handgun for each of them out and concealed them under their suit jackets, and started to head in.

Once they passed my position on top of the school, I jumped from the roof into a tree, and from the tree onto the ground. I started to follow them. It took some time. They hung out for a while and acted natural. I moved around with them closer to them than they would think. I moved from crowd to crowd, never taking an eye off them.

Then it happened. They pulled out their guns and shot into the air to cause a panic. People screamed and ran. Now was the time. I extended the blade and came up to one who was taking aim from behind. I forced the blade into the back of his neck, and pulled it out. He hit the floor dead. In shock, the other two dropped their guns and ran.

Soon after, the police came. I was in no trouble. I was in fact credited for preventing the horrible events that could have happened.

But what was that feeling in my mind driving me to solve that problem the way I did? To act like this crazy character from a game that came out almost 20 years ago?

It would take me another ten years to figure that out.

**I hope you enjoyed this prologueish kind of first chapter. The true story is set ten years after this, in 2040. That story begins in the next chapter. I hope you look forward to it.**

**-Novikov**


	2. Flashback 2037- The Fall of a Nation

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Flashback 2037- The Fall Of A Nation"**

This Chaos we now deal with began in 2037.

Three short years ago.  
It started with simple things not too uncommon, like gasoline shortages.

The problem here was that the world leaders knew we were running out, but they tried to cover that fact up as long as possible.

After the gasoline, then they announced a Lithium shortage. That makes chargeable batteries. Pretty damn important for people in 2037.

It only got worse and worse over time. After more minor things like gas and lithium, came more major things.

Steel. Wood. Coal. Stone. All these things that are crucial to a civilization started to go on shortage.

Then eventually food went on shortage. Due to that, stores raised food prices.

They went out of business because of that.

Every day that passed America got closer and closer to the status of Third World- as did all the other countries of the world.

Then it truly began.

The collapse of the United States.

The government finally acknowledged the shortage of all crucial resources.

Chaos. That was all.

People going insane. Running around with rifles shooting at police.

Then they declared Martial Law on the whole country, with National Guard occupying the streets of most major towns.

But then something most people thought impossible happened.

A group of civilians overpowered the national guard and took control of new York city, and holding their ground well. Men guarding the bridges. Snipers atop skyscrapers. These men claimed to be Templars.

That name stung in my mind at that time. I didn't quite know why.

Then I remembered that game my dad showed me.

Then I remembered who and what he Templar Order was.

And that if they were real- They had to be stopped.

They killed the innocents of New York, looking for something. They are looking for something. I still three years later don't know what it is, but lucky for me they don't seem to have found it.

They've certainly widened their search however.

Now that the Templars control all of the United States.

**I hope you enjoyed this continuation of the prologue. I felt it to be important to explain the fall of the US Government and the rise of the Templars, as this whole story revolves around the Templars controlling America. I am going to do one more flashback chapter before advancing to the present setting of 2040. The next and final Flashback will entail the rise of the Assassin Order.**

**Stay Tuned.**

**-Novikov**


	3. Flashback 2038- The Rise of an Order

**Welcome back to Dark Future. It's been a long time.**

Hiatus is now over. This story is now my top priority.

**This is the final of three flashback prologue chapters.**

CHAPTER 3  
FLASHBACK 2038- THE RISE OF AN ORDER  


It had been about a year since these Templars took over New York, and their power had finally spread across the whole nation.  
Now they could look for whatever it is they were looking for in full force.  
However, at the same time, the resistance I lead against them began to form at this time.  
The Assassin Order.  
There was no other name for it. A resistance group built to stop the Templars.

[21 NOVEMBER 2038]

[NEW YORK, NEW YORK]

I was walking down the street through the rain back to the place I used to sleep when I saw it happen.  
A group of civilians with rifles, attacking a Templar patrol. And they were winning. Even though they were using weapons outdated by thirty years, they were dropping the templars one by one.  
Suddenly I felt strange. The same kind of feeling I had back in 2030 when I used that hidden blade.  
My mind was urging me to use it again.  
I still had it, of course. You don't survive in a post apocalyptic world whether it be from zombies or government collapse without any means of personal defense.  
In this world, defenseless people die every day.  
I extended the now 8 year old weapon from my left wrist, and charged at a Templar as he was reloading his weapon. I leapt onto him, driving my blade into his chest with the force of the impact. I took his gun and and attacked the rest from behind. With them getting shot at from two directions, the rest were soon on the ground dead.  
After this, all but one of the civilians dropped their weapons and ran- most likely from realizing they had just killed people.  
I know that feeling. The terror that flows through one's mind when they see someone dead by their hand.  
But, unfortunately, killing is something you get better at the more you do it.  
I approached the man who stayed at the scene. He looked to be about 6'2". Short black hair and brown eyes.  
I could tell from the way he was fighting that it wasn't his first time in combat.  
"Who are you?" I asked him.  
"I should ask you the same. My name is Jack. Back in the United States I served as a Marine. And your name?" He answered my question and asked his own.  
"I don't have a name anymore." I answered. "After the government fell and this chaos began, I lost any use for it. They don't care about us. They're looking for something, and that's the only thing they care about here."  
"I noticed they were looking for something, too. I also noticed that knife you took that guy down with. It's a lot like the one from this old game called Assassin's Creed. Come to think of it, the villains in that game were called Templars. Strange. Anyway, why do use that knife like that?" Jack asked.  
"If you're from here, maybe you remember what happened in that high school eight years ago." I answered his question, the image of the kid I killed back then flashing in my mind.  
"So you're the guy who prevented a massive school shooting? I think I saw your name in an article about it in the newspaper back then. It's-"  
"Don't say it." I cut him off. I know what my name is- was. I abandoned my name when the States fell.  
"As you wish." Jack said with a grin. "Well, since this is second time killing a Templar as an Assassin, then maybe we should really be the Assassins. Take America back from these bastards. I know more people like the two of us- willing to fight these guys. We have a small meeting place set up in the sewers beneath Times Square. I can take you to them. With their help, you and me can form a real life Assassin Order.  
So how about it?" He asked, reaching out his hand.  
"Bring me there, Jack." I answered as I took his hand with my own and shook.

[2 HOURS LATER]

[SEWERS BENEATH NEW YORK]  
Jack brought me to see his friends. They were a lot more like me than I expected. They too had abandoned their names. They were Marines like Jack. They used their old code names.  
There were three of them. Dallas, Kremlin, and Shadow.  
Dallas was raised in the city of the same name. He joined the marines to be like his dad.  
Kremlin was half Russian. After his family getting shit for being the bad guys in the Cold War, he decided that he would join the military to prove that even a Russian can be an American patriot.  
Shadow was from Michigan. He did a lot of stealth missions, hence his name. Killed a lot of people from stealth. Before they even had a chance to fight back.

Unlike these four, at the time I had no name whatsoever.  
"Well, I remember reading about that 'incident' in 2030, and according to Jack, you're a skilled fighter." Shadow said in a cold, tired, emotionless voice. I could tell that he's killed a lot of people. "If you'd have the honor of leading this little resistance group, then I suggest you use the name Mentor. It's what the Assassins in the old games called their leader.

It was then decided. This small group of five- four ex-marines, and an ordinary civilian- we would become the Assassins. We would fight the Templars. We would figure out what they were looking for and stop them from finding it.

The next two years was full of fighting them for us. We got new friends. People with the same mindset.  
Now, in 2040, we are two hundred strong.

I am The Mentor, the leader of the Assassins.

**This chapter concludes the prologue. The main story begins next chapter.  
Thank you for reading. From now on, expect a chapter at least once a week.**

**-Novikov**


End file.
